User blog:Numbuh424/My Cartoon Network Game Idea
My idea here is to make a Cartoon Network inspired action rpg/beat 'em up in the same vain as Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Players would control a team of 4 characters, which allows both local and online drop in and out multiplayer, who will travel through a stage fighting enemies and several bosses along the way. Characters will gain skills as they level up as well as gaining points they can use to level up skills they've already unlocked. Why its possible the multiple characters from each show to show up in this games, only one character per franchise will be playable. Also some third-party characters with close ties to Cartoon Network will show up in the game as well. Story The story begins in the land of Acme, where a darkness spreads over the land and evil forces rain down and attack. A mysterious voice sends out an SOS message to the toons of the world. After hearing this a team lead by Dexter (consisting of himself, Numbuh 1, Ben Tennyson, and Samurai Jack) teleport in and take on the forces, slashing, blasting, smashing, and zapping the forces away. This leads into level one where the voice on the radio that summoned them gives them tips on how to play the game and where they need to go. The party's first major challenge is the HIVE Five (Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and Private HIVE) who have captured Johnny Bravo who had come to help on his own. All of the Five have their own way of attack but at a group of lower level sub-bosses. After taking those forces down they free Johnny and he becomes playable (though he doesn't join the immediate party until he's selected on the character selection screen). Upon reaching the end of the level the party is confronted by Witch Hazel and Gossamer who serve as the final stage bosses for this level. Gossamer is incredibly strong and durable for the players at this point in the game and charges and swings at them while Hazel teleports around firing spells at the party, Hazel only comes into striking range once Gossamer is taken out and she takes less damage to take down. Once Hazel is taken down the party notices that the darkness is still there and the voice on the radio tells them that he thought defeating Hazel might fix that but there must be stronger works at play, he then steps out to reveal that he is Bugs Bunny and says that they need to assemble their forces. If Numbuh 1 is still in the party he'll tell Bugs that they can convene at the KND Moonbase, if not it just goes to the next scene. In the lair of the villains there are seven members sitting around a table in silohuette (voiced by Steve Blum, Eddie Deezen, Troy Baker, Maurice LeMarche, Tom Kane, Corey Burton, and Greg Baldwin). One says that the heroes are onto them but they're told that they still don't know the full plan. One stands up and says not to worry, next time they try to interfere the he'll take them out personally. The party regroups at the the KND Moonbase (they end up here whether Numbuh 1 suggests it or not) where several new party members join the team and become selectable in the character select screen (Rex Salavar, Raven, Robot Jones, Mike, Kiva Andru, Yumi, Juniper Lee, Robotboy, Jake Spidermonkey, Finn, Mordecai, Rodney J. Squirrel, Gumball Waterson, Cow, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Test, and Bloo). They've gathered together the top scientists of the world to research into the darkness (Professor Utonium, Doc Holiday, Larry 3000, Numbuh 2, Cyborg, Jeremy Belpois, Professor Moshimo, Azmuth, Mary and Susan Test, Major Doctor Ghastly, and I.M. Weasel and Dexter if they are not currently in the party). They can't find a source of the Darkness but are able to pin-point where it shows up so they can at least respond to it. After find this out the darkness monitor shows that Peach Creek is being attacked and the team is mobilized out to respond. To Be Continued... Roster Playable Characters (in order of shows airdate) Giant Mode This is a gameplay mode for select boss fights, certain playable characters have mecha or mecha-sized transformations or summonings that they will uses to battle giant versions of bosses. In single player, all functions are controlled by the 1st player, but in multiplayer the 1st player controls movement while the additional players control attacks. Bosses The Council NPCs, Bosses, Stages, and Story to come... Category:Blog posts